


when the light hits the water

by misschevalier



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, Female Jack, Fluff, M/M, Sexual Content, that's it fluff and cuteness and a little bit of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 20:36:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12020520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misschevalier/pseuds/misschevalier
Summary: The first time Ryan and Gavin ended up in a bed together it was by accident.Well, or something like that. They just didn’t plan it.(or two times they were in Gavin’s bed, two times they were in Ryan’s, and one time they were in their own bed –in no specific order.)





	when the light hits the water

**Author's Note:**

> hi, so. i'm going through a weird phase in my life where i get enough angst from, so fuck it, i wrote pure fluff because i fucking can and i deserve it. i started this with the idea of being some fluffy drabbles but they ended up having a common theme and shout-out to my boo for helping me out with it. 
> 
> kudos and comments are appreciated.

The first time Ryan and Gavin ended up in a bed together it was by accident.

Well, or something like that. They just didn’t plan it.

Geoff had been getting tired of their constant fighting and senseless bickering, so he paired both of them to go and deal with some client up the coast. The job was simple –they go in, talk with the guys, and then leave–, and they both knew their role: Gavin had a sharp tongue and golden words came out of his lips so easily that wrapped anyone around his finger, while Ryan was good at the bodyguard type of job, intimidating and strong, ready to defend his crew with teeth and knuckles.

The problem, neither wanted to deal with the other. Whatever one said was enough fuel to start a fire, along with endless teasing that ended always with a sour taste. They were tense around each other, even in the safety of the penthouse. The crew wondered what happened between them that made them like this, because the change seemed almost overnight.

They tried to negotiate with the boss but Geoff was having none of it.

So they entered Ryan’s car and started the drive out of town.

One thing that neither of them or Geoff himself expected was the client’s sudden change of mind. While they were received with warm welcomes, long time no sees, it didn’t take long before there were guns pointed at them and bullets wising past their heads, making their ears ring. They ran, doing their best to escape unarmed from the site.

At some point, Ryan pulled Gavin under his arm and into his chest, a bullet hitting the edge of the box they were hiding behind.  Gavin shot the man dead after popping back out. They both shot whoever wasn’t on their side and there was an echo around them: keep each other safe.

They barely managed to escape, losing them around curves, Ryan pulling stunts that had Gavin screaming on his seat as he shot backwards. When the city skyline appeared in front of them, Gavin took a deep breath and tried to control his breathing. He noticed Ryan was doing the same, his knuckles white as his fingers held tightly the steering wheel. 

They knew they had to go back to the penthouse and tell Geoff what had happened. Yet, the idea of seeing the smug expression on Geoff’s face as he realized they had to work together to save their fucking lives, boiled his blood. They needed to calm down before assessing the situation so, as soon as his eyes fell on the sign, Gavin pointed to the right.

“Take the next exit,” he said. “Let’s go to my place.”

Ryan didn’t hesitate before taking the ramp down onto some avenue and following Gavin’s instructions.

By the time they were walking through the door, the sun was on his highest point and the city was cooking under it.

Gavin’s apartment wasn’t an exception.

Ryan discarded his jacket as soon as he walked inside, feeling the sweat rolling down his back and the adrenaline crashing slowly. He left his jacket on the back of a chair on the kitchen, where Gavin strolled in seconds later. He had rolled his sleeves up and unbuttoning part of his shirt; now, he pushed his asshole golden glasses up onto his hair and let out a small exclamation.

“Might want to check that” and he pointed at Ryan’s arm were a cut was bleeding slowly onto the sleeve of his grey shirt, staining it. Ryan groaned in annoyance as he saw where the bullet grazed and left a whole on his jacket. Gavin walked inside and Ryan followed him quietly –they walked inside the main bedroom to get to the bathroom, and Ryan kept his eyes low, feeling as if he was intruding somewhere intimate.

It didn’t take long before Ryan sat down on the closed toilet lid, letting Gavin cure his minor injury, ignoring Ryan’s protest that he could do it himself. They were so close, fitting themselves awkwardly into the small space of the bathroom, and Ryan could still hear his own heart beating on his ears. It wasn’t the adrenaline, it was other reason.

Well, an adrenaline rush was what he felt when Gavin leaned forward, his intentions clear.

Ryan observed Gavin’s features for a moment, his nose brushing Gavin’s softly. Filled with courage, the space between them was met by Ryan’s lips, pressing against Gavin’s. The younger man noticed how they were a little chapped, probably for the regular paint he had on his face, but he didn’t care. They moved slowly, trying to figure out themselves, trying to figure out the other.

It wasn’t like last time.

This wasn’t the first time they had kissed but now the outcome was totally different. They weren’t blaming each other for the idiotic idea, trying to hide whatever they were feeling. They didn’t feel rage, they just enjoyed.

Gavin let out a small whimper when Ryan’s lips travelled down his jaw and onto his neck, searching for those sweets spots. His hand was holding the other side of Gavin’s face, his thumb caressing the skin softly. Gavin found himself wanting more, so his hands dropped the bandage and the cotton he had been holding, and cradled Ryan’s face, pushing him into a desperate kiss.

Their movements after that were almost desperate, quiet rushed but now it was different. They had been containing themselves for way too long, they had been too afraid, but not now.

Gavin’s back met different walls on his way to the bed, were Ryan threw him down with a laugh and ended up on top of him, pressing himself against Gavin’s body. There were moans and hums, hands and lips and hips, and everything seemed right. After they undressed, clothes thrown all over the place, they found themselves melting with each touch.

Ryan’s mouth and tongue made Gavin’s toes curl and his back arch in pleasure, Gavin’s fingers tightened his hold on Ryan’s hair and his mouth let out muted begs to Ryan’s ears. He moved with expertise, as if he knew Gavin’s body like the back of his hand, and that made Gavin shake with need.

He was a caring lover, everything that his Vagabond persona wasn’t. He prepared Gavin with amounts of lube, working him slowly, and Gavin would later think how much better he was with his fingers than with his tongue. He entered carefully, distracting him from the initial painful tug with passionate open mouth kisses.

If Gavin could elect a moment to relieve one more time before dying, Gavin would choose this one without thinking. When Gavin came, he saw supernovas explode behind his eyelids. There was something about having sex with the one you loved but he wouldn’t admit that until months into their relationship.

The bedroom felt way too hot between the sun and their own activities, but they didn’t care. They lied on the bed for a while, trying to catch their breath, when Gavin started to laugh. Ryan frowned before rolling onto his side, curious.

“What are we going to tell Geoff?” He asked aloud. “Hi, the client tried to kill us but we are okay, we ended up hooking up.”

Ryan snorted and let out a quite laugh as he walked to the bathroom, searching for a wet cloth. “He’ll put a bounty on my head. You know how protective he’s with you.”

Gavin’s natural response was to open his mouth and explain why that wasn’t true, but looking at the tranquil expression on Ryan’s face as he cleaned their mess up made him shut up. “We keep quiet then, for a while,” he mumbled before pulling him for a kiss. “We just enjoy now.”

Ryan smiled widely.

 

* * *

 

The second time was unexpected and Gavin wished it would never happen again.

He didn’t like when things got out of his control, when he felt powerless and vulnerable at the same time, making him scared and anxious. It happened whenever someone got sick or injured, sometimes washed with bitter guilt.

So, when he saw Ryan standing at the entrance of the penthouse, he wasn’t sure how to react: he was shaking and shivering and covered in blood. His cheeks had a faint red tint on them, his eyes glassy as they fell on Gavin, and there was a thin sheet of sweat covering his brow.

“Hey Gav, have you–” Jeremy stopped beside Gavin and that’s when he saw Ryan collapse. If he wasn’t there, Gavin was sure that Ryan would have fallen down onto the floor instead of Jeremy’s arms holding him. It took a moment for his brain to catch up but he quickly imitated Jeremy’s actions and started calling for Jack as loudly as he could.

Jack came out of Geoff’s office, with Michael behind her wondering what the hell was going on, and both of them paled. “Here, here,” she said, opening a door that lead to Ryan’s bedroom on the penthouse.

Ryan had been on a solo job that he sometimes took on the sideline, and it had been only a week since he left. He told the crew it would take him around a month before he could come back. Gavin stood against the furthest wall from the bed, counting mentally how many days he had been out.

His eyes fell on Ryan’s form on the bed, sleeping restlessly.

Jack told them that he was alright, in the most part. He wasn’t injured in any way, shape or form. It was probably the constant adrenaline and stress that pushed his body to the limits, making him exhausted. There was a low fever that would come down eventually, she said, he just needs to rest. Jack, pensive, also added: “It’s weird. It’s like he rushed to come back early.”

That had been haunting Gavin.

He watched Jack come in a few times. He just wasn’t sure how much time had passed in between each visit.

Now, as she checked Ryan’s temperature and Los Santos was washed away by the dark afternoon colours, Ryan woke up. He shifted before opening his eyes, blinking Jack’s face into focus. Gavin wasn’t sure what she was saying to him, her hand resting softly on his chest, because everything he could concentrate on was Ryan, who had his glassy eyes fixed on the woman until they weren’t.

They fell on Gavin’s form at the door.

“I’ll leave you alone,” she announced and walked out, closing the door behind herself.

Ryan observed Gavin quietly, how he shivered slightly under the blanket thanks to the fresh cloth on his forehead. He made a movement, as if he wanted to get up. Gavin, quickly and without thinking too much, found himself pressing his hands on Ryan’s shoulders. Ryan rested back onto the pillows without too much fight.

“Why did you rush it?” Gavin asked, sitting awkwardly at the edge of the bed.

Ryan blinked at him. “You were sad.”

Gavin felt confused and his hand wandered to Ryan’s, resting on top of it softly. “What do you mean?”

“You were sad,” he repeated after he cleared his throat. “I came back early because of you and, uh. I missed you.”

The sigh that came out of Gavin’s mouth was more of relief than exasperation. He let his head hang for a moment, eyes closed, before looking at Ryan with a gentle smile. “Why are you like this?”

It wasn’t long since they started their relationship, still dancing around each other, trying to figure out how to make it work. Gavin was indeed heartbroken to know what Ryan will be away for a while, but he didn’t think the other man had noticed. The softness on Ryan’s words showed him a new side of him, still tender with feelings.

Ryan’s fingers found Gavin’s, intertwine them on top of the sheets. “Don’t do that again.”

“I won’t,” Ryan promised, closing his eyes, a small smile curling on his lips. Gavin’s free hand was now playing with Ryan’s sweaty hair, not caring about how gross it might me. It was comforting for both of them.

The next time Jack returned to check on Ryan, he found Gavin sleeping dangerously on the edge of the bed, as if they didn’t have a whole bed. Yet, he seemed comfortable where he was. Ryan was awake and observing the boy in silence, his hand holding Gavin’s.

She just let them be.

 

* * *

  

The third time, Geoff found them.

After the heist, it took him a while to feel the adrenaline finally crashing down.

They were staying on a safe house, a small two-store warehouse on the border of Alamo Sea –the name didn’t make sense because that was a fucking lake. Geoff could see the other side of the lake, Mount Chiliad standing tall. While it was a building in plain sight, it was surrounded by other constructions and beaten-up houses that disguised it in the middle of nowhere.

Geoff brought the building years ago, and with time he had done changes to fit the crew into it in case of emergency. He made a pretty kitchen on the corner, some lounge areas, and a bunker in case they needed to hide or torture someone. On the top floor, he pulled up some rooms with beds on them.

After that, it was just a bunch of blank space. In the dim light of the kitchen where he sat, he could see the dump Michael stole one time, beside his armoured car decorated with bullet holes. Ryan’s car looked less scratched but the back window had been broken.

(It would have been more his style to make it more luxurious, use that empty space to make something fun, but the point of a safe house was to make it blend. It wasn’t somewhere they should make themselves comfortable in.)

Geoff closed his eyes and took a deep breath, the strong smell of gunpowder buried on his nose. He then noticed his hands shaking slightly and that was when he realized he should get some rest.

With perfect timing, Jeremy walked down the industrial steps and made his way to Geoff, who was getting up from his chair. “You’re still up?” Asked the younger man, doing some arm stretches and Geoff couldn’t help but look at his arms –with only the wife beater, both his tattoos and bruises were in full display. 

“Yeah, I was just going to wake someone to keep watch,” he replied and, in that moment, he heard how tired his voice sounded. He cleared his throat and cracked his neck, sighing. “Can you–?”

Jeremy was already nodding, always eager. “Of course, boss. Go get some rest.”

Geoff liked when people called him boss but it was more pleasant when it came from his boys. “Thank you,” and with that, he walked the same way where Jeremy had come from.

From the top of the stairs, he observed the office-like rooms and noticed the light coming from one of them. He didn’t take much as he walked over, only hoping Jack didn’t stay up waiting for him. He opened the door and noticed that this wasn’t his bedroom.

It was Gavin’s, so that form on the bed wasn’t Jack.

_They_  weren’t Jack.

Geoff stood under the frame, his hand helping him lean on it and the other still on the door’s knob. He blinked a few times, trying to see if he wasn’t becoming delirious with exhaustion.

Ryan was sleeping on his back, clear face from paint and the skull mask he usually wore on the jobs. His hair crowded around his head like a halo and his expression was soft and almost angelic, as if he wasn’t the man Geoff had witness torture and assassinate targets. He wasn’t wearing his usual jacket, a soft white t-shirt instead that had some design on it.

Geoff couldn’t see it well because Gavin’s head was lying on top of it.

The younger man had his head resting on Ryan’s chest, cheek pressing against the fabric. His hand was resting over Ryan’s stomach, moving up and down at the rhythm of his breathing. Gavin’s body was pressed tightly against the Vagabond, as if he was searching for warmth; it seems like Ryan brought him closer by the arm around the brit’s shoulders.

Under the nightstand lamp light, something about them made them look like a couple.

Geoff wondered how long they had been together under their noses.

He wasn’t exactly surprised. Since that job, they seemed to understand themselves better and hanging out easily around each other. They also could be extremely good liars and actors when needed, which was probably how they managed to not raise suspicion. Geoff thought that maybe, just maybe, they were afraid of saying something because it was risky on this line of work.

Either way, he smiled softly at the sight. Geoff knew it was worth it.

Something woke Ryan up, maybe Geoff’s shadow at the door or the faint sound that his shoe made against the floor. Geoff observed how the man moved quickly but carefully to reach for his gun under the pillow, closed eyed. Before he could draw, Geoff let out a quiet  _it’s me._

Ryan opened his eyes. Then, he took a deep breath and relaxed.

“She’s next door,” he whispered and Geoff nodded, but didn’t move.

The only sounds echoing on the tin walls were the waves hitting the shore, Jeremy moving around the kitchen, and Gavin’s sighs. Geoff’s eyes fell on Gavin’s form; Ryan’s hand fell on Gavin’s head and caressed his golden hair. Gavin shifted slightly and Ryan shushed him quietly.

“Take care of him,” Geoff murmured and this time, it was Ryan’s time to nod. “Hurt him and I’ll–”

Ryan interrupted him. “I won’t. Don’t worry.”

They shared a quiet nod and careful smiles before Geoff closed the door behind him and walked next door, where his bedroom was. Of course Jack was there, eyes wide open, the faint warehouse light washing over her –she was as beautiful as the first day his eyes fell on her.

As he took off his clothes, he mumbled: “Did you know about Gav and Ryan?”

She hummed as he crawled on top of the bed and letting his head on her chest, her arm over his shoulders. “It’s been a while with them.”

“I don’t like it,” he whispered as he drew shapes on Jack’s stomach over the fabric of her thin shirt.

She shushed him quietly, her hand caressing his hair. “You don’t have a vote in this, Geoffrey. Look at us.”

Geoff was already asleep on her arms.

 

* * *

 

The fourth time, Gavin woke up with the smell of coffee and something sweet hitting his nose.

The sheets were wrapped around him, as if they were trying to stop him from getting of the bed. Yet, he moved them out and managed to sit at the edge of the bed, half-awake. It took him a moment to realize that he wasn’t in his own bedroom, but that fact wasn’t a surprise. He hummed as scratched his beard, looking around.

On the nightstand, there were some books and a pair of glasses, and that was it. The walls didn’t have pictures or paintings on them, just boring white all around. As he paned around, he noticed clothes thrown around the floor and a bag resting on the corner next to the closet door. Besides that, the place looked barely lived in.

After a quick trip to the bathroom, he walked through the hall and into the kitchen.

There he found Ryan, mindlessly cooking some pancakes. His hair was pulled back into a small bun, some strands going everywhere. The counter was full with ingredients and some fruits, two mugs and two plates among utensils. The older man seemed so entranced by the bubbles popping from the half backed batter that he didn’t realize Gavin was behind him.

He was relaxed and Gavin couldn’t help but smile.

“What are you doing?” He asked smiling and he let out a snort when Ryan jolted to reality and turned back to see his boyfriend.

Ryan asked back with the same question, raised eyebrow. He then added: “You’re supposed to be in bed.”

In other circumstances, it wouldn’t be that weird that Gavin needed to be in bed –it was usual to take days off between jobs to rest the body. Bruises needed time to heal, sore muscles and tired minds after bouts of adrenaline and exercise. Yet, he was alright.

“What are  _you_  talking about?” He frowned, a careful smile on his face.

Ryan turned down the heat on the stove before pressing his hands on Gavin’s shoulders and pushing him into the bedroom. He pointed at the bed before talking. “You go and sit there. I’ll be right back.”

Gavin was curious and, while he wanted to go and ask Ryan if he had lost his mind or something, he was in a good mood so he stayed put. He let himself fall onto the bed; eyes closed, he listened to Ryan moving around the kitchen. A pang of yearn hit his chest, as if the sudden domesticity was something he wanted every morning.

And maybe they had it but it wasn’t enough.

He wanted something that was theirs.

A knock on the door took him out of his thoughts, so he propped himself on his elbows and saw him. On his hands, Ryan carried a wooden tray. There were two plates of pancakes decorated slightly with berries, two mugs that he presumed were tea and coffee, and a small vase where an orchid rested, white and purple mixing together.

Gavin’s heart wanted to explode.

He sat down on the bed and Ryan rested the tray on top of the sheets, both of them sitting on each side. He was smiling.

“Why?” Gavin asked, as he took one of the strawberries and bit it. It was juicy and sweet.

Ryan shrugged, before leaning over and pressing a tender kiss onto Gavin’s sweet lips. “Just felt like it.”

If Gavin blushed, he didn’t realize. He was too busy staring at Ryan’s face: his usual cold blue eyes had now a soft hint in them, and his smile seemed warmer than ever. There was a small cut under his eyebrow from a recent job, still red but fading. Gavin’s mind wasn’t thinking straight but his heart was.

“Let’s move in together,” he mumbled, almost nervous. “Your place doesn’t look like home and my apartment is too far away from the office. Let’s work something out.”

Ryan expression didn’t change. “Yeah, I’d really like that.”

They eat breakfast in bed, laptop open in the middle with real state pages showing up. They made plans of going to look at one that afternoon, one penthouse that was inside the crew’s jurisdiction. With the kind of money they had, it might seem a little small but they didn’t care. It was perfect.

It might look as if they were rushing things, but who doesn’t rush in this city?

 

* * *

 

The fifth time, Ryan did his best to keep quiet as he walked through the front door.

The apartment seemed almost foreign but there was something inside him telling him that he was finally home. It had been a long time since he had been there, it almost felt like years.

He had been in a job tracking some ally in Russian because Geoff was suddenly paranoid of the guy. He wasn’t wrong, though. Ryan spent days following him, listening to quiet Russian conversations about weapons, Los Santos, and his own crew. There was a plan of taking over Geoff’s empire, taking the city and giving it a fresh start.

If the guy died in a terrible accident and half his colleges where found dead in a sinking boat in high seas, Ryan didn’t know anything about it.

So, as he closed the door behind him, Ryan felt safe for the first time in a while.

As he walked inside the apartment, he noticed Gavin’s laptop resting on the coffee table in the living room. On the couch, there was a blanket and Ryan could almost see Gavin’s body sitting there, working, wrapped on it before dropping it and walking to their bedroom. Probably dead tired, because that was everything Ryan could catch from the few conversations they managed to have.

Ryan left his luggage at the entrance and adventured inside.

The faint light of the night was entering through the window and in the bedroom it adorned the sleeping form on the bed like a spotlight. Ryan stood there for a moment and observed.

Gavin was sleeping peacefully on the bed. His face was buried between the pillows, his brown hair sticking out everywhere, and a soft expression was on his face. He was covered with a sheet but his back was in plain sight –faint scars, some bruises and small freckles that hid when his skin became tan. Ryan could feel his own heart beating out of his chest just at the sight.

He walked to the edge of the bed and there he sat, observing his lover.

Ryan would be lying if he said he didn’t miss the hell out of this idiot.

The soft clicks of his fingers against the keyboard echoing on his ear, the loud noises he let out whenever Geoff or Michael would go against him, the ridiculous laugh he wore whenever Ryan did something silly just to see him smile. Every small thing, every detail, Ryan missed all of them.

But he was back and he had Gavin, safe and sound, just like he made Geoff promise.

His hand fell on Gavin’s hair, caressing it softly, and the younger boy sighed on his sleep.

Ryan didn’t want to disturb him so he got up and walked to the bathroom, trying to wash away the smell of recycled air and his own sweat coming from two flights and almost sixteen hours of travelling. He was tired, he felt his head moving up and down slowly, and joining Gavin in bed never seemed so welcoming.

After a quick shower, brushing his teeth and getting into some comfortable clothes, he made his way out to the bedroom.

His eyes fell on Gavin once again, but this time, the younger man was sitting on the bed, scrolling mindlessly on his phone. Gavin looked up and blocked his phone before leaning on the headboard, his head resting against the wall. He had bags under his eyes and he looked exhausted himself, but his smile was small but warm. It was everything Ryan needed.

“Hey,” Ryan mumbled as he walked to the bed. He crawled on top of it and sat next to Gavin. His hands found themselves cradling his boyfriend’s face, the short beard prickling against his palm, and he pressed a needy kiss onto his lips. “Hi.”

Gavin hummed, his hands caressing Ryan’s bare chest, needing to know if he was real, safe, and there. “Welcome back.” His voice was deep and rough with sleep, coming out as murmur. Their voices echoed around the walls, full with pictures and paintings and posters. “Didn’t know you were coming in today, could go to pick you up.”

“No need,” he replied, his hand coming to Gavin’s hair. It was short, as if he had gotten a haircut recently. “I’m already home.” If the words came out tender and with a slight tremor, Ryan didn’t realize. Gavin, in change, did. He kissed Ryan again but slower, sweeter, as if he was trying to say how much he missed him without words.

Ryan answered back. There was an  _I missed you too_ that rang in Gavin’s system as the older man’s hands started to wander around his body. His skin was warm from the shower and the feeling was doing wonders on Gavin’s cold flesh. They didn’t say anything else, just sharing kissing and wandering hands. Gavin found new scares on Ryan’s body but they were fading, so he thought to save the conversation for another moment.

Tiredness was catching both of them and they ended up wrapped around each other on top of the sheets.

Ryan fell asleep almost immediately, his breathing deep and slow, music to Gavin’s ears.

It took him a while to fall asleep once again.

Since Geoff had sent Ryan to Russia for the job, they barely talked. His only source of information was his boss and he didn’t really believe what he had said –if something happened to Ryan, Geoff probably wouldn’t tell him. That would only worry him, ask him to bring him back, and that was something that couldn’t be done unless it was strictly necessary.

If Gavin started acting recklessly after Geoff told him that he couldn’t keep skyping Ryan whenever he wanted, he didn’t mention anything about it. He let him be under his careful watch. The whole crew tried to keep Gavin from killing himself, sometimes resorting to the dark phrase  _Ryan wouldn’t like that_  as if it was a threat.

Whenever he wasn’t in a job with the guys, he would stay up until late hours of the night hacking around cameras in Russian, following his boyfriend through empty alleyways and packed streets. He followed him until he disappeared from his sight, making his heart race and wanting to send him hundred messages asking him if he was alright.

He didn’t do it, of course, Ryan was working and he was supposed to be asleep.

The bed felt bigger and emptier without the older man.

So having Ryan wrapping his arms around him felt like a dream to Gavin, more so when the sky was starting to lighten up and the greys around the room started to gain colour.

He traced shapes onto his boyfriend’s skin, fingertips slowly moving.

Gavin woke up hours before Ryan, who was letting out soft snores that made Gavin fall in love with him all over again. He tried his best to not move too much as he searched for his phone under his pillow.

The idea was to send a message to Geoff, telling him he wouldn’t be coming in today, but there was already one for him:  _Take the day off, take care of him._

_Thank you,_  he texted back, hoping Geoff could sense the sincerity on his words.

Ryan hummed softly, a questioning sound, and Gavin shushed him back down. “Go back to sleep, love,” he whispered, leaving the phone on the nightstand and turning so he was facing Ryan. His fingers went through Ryan’s hair before pressing a gentle kiss on his cheek. “Go back to sleep.”

Ryan followed those instructions as well as he followed Geoff’s.

This time, he just let himself melt into the warmth of the sheets and the sweetness of Gavin’s welcome.

 

**Author's Note:**

> find me in tumblr, i welcome any suggestion or prompt! i'm @[speaksarcastically!](http://speaksarcastically.tumblr.com/).


End file.
